Divergent Riders
by a girl on the clouds
Summary: Astrid es una chica de Abnegación, Hipo un chico de Erudición, y aunque son facciones enemigas ambos encontraran felicidad y tal vez algo mas en su amistad formada. "Creemos en la libertad del miedo, el los actos ordinarios de valentía, en defensa de los que no pueden defenderse" - Del manifiesto de Osadía.


_Holi a todos, primero que nada perdón por haber estado inactiva todos estos meses, he tenido algunos problemas porque me cambiaron de escuela y es horrible, pero bueno no les pongo excusas. Disfruten._

_DIVERGENT y HTTYD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Veronica Roth y a Cressida Cowel/Dreamworks animation._

_Nota: Está historia toma lugar un año antes de lo sucedido en el libro/película de Divergente._

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk_**

* * *

DIVERGENT

Como todo comenzó Parte 1:

Facciones Enemigas.

P.O.V Astrid:

Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson y soy nacida en la facción de Abnegación, pero a decir verdad nunca me sentí muy cómoda entre los de mi facción. Desde que soy pequeña me han enseñado a ser "abnegada", servicial, a preocuparme por los demás en vez de mi misma; no soy tan abnegada como parezco, a veces me gustaría cambiar de facción en ese preciso instante pero luego recuerdo que para cambiar oficialmente de facción tengo que esperar a que tenga 16 años para "La Ceremonia de la Elección".

El único problema es… que no se a que facción ir y definitivamente no me quedaría aquí, todavía tengo tiempo para tomar una decisión… 2 meses exactamente pero tal vez no esa suficiente.

Sigo tomando mis clases en la ciudad, principalmente "Historia de las Facciones" esta asignatura se les da a todos los jóvenes de todas las facciones menores de 16 años en un edificio del centro de la ciudad. Pero por lo que paso hoy no creo volver para mis ultimas clases.

P.O.V Hiccup:

\- No creo en nada de lo que me dices y ni aunque tuvieras el suero de la verdad te creería.

Mi padre y yo salíamos de la clínica que hay en Erudición ¿Cuál es la razón de mi presencia ahí? Porque unos chicos ¡de mi propia facción! empezaron a golpearme sin sentido alguno. Ahora tengo un dolor en el estomago muy fuerte, un moretón en mi mejilla derecha y el labio inferior roto.

\- Lo malo es que no había ningún Veraz presente, de esa manera si me creerías.- esta no es la primera vez que sucede lo mismo, es la sexta vez en lo que va del año pero esta es la primera vez que mi padre se entera.

\- Por esta situación tuve que salir de una reunión con Jeanine Matthews acerca de los nuevos sueros para Osadía.

Mi padre es uno de los líderes de la facción además se encarga de las pruebas de los sueros producidos. Seguro que de algo así se trataba su reunión.

\- Bueno tengo que regresar y disculparme con Jeanine por lo que paso y pedir un informe sobre la junta.

\- Espera te vas solo así ¿ni siquiera iremos por las medicinas que nos dijo el doctor?- no me puede hacer esto de nuevo y menos ahora.

\- Lo siento Hipo pero en este momento la información del suero es mas importante.- y solo con eso se fue y me dejo solo… otra vez.

Camine solo por las calles de Erudición pero luego me di cuenta de que no podría pensar claramente si seguía aquí, salí corriendo de la facción y sin darme cuenta llegue al lago pantanoso que tiene la ciudad y por estar ahí y significa que corrí mucho; encontré una piedra para sentarme bastante cómoda debo admitir, y empecé a aclarar mi mente sobre muchas cosas sobre todo con lo que paso hoy en mi clase de "Historia de las Facciones" o mejor dicho el descanso para almorzar.

_Flashback_

\- Y bien ¿ya te cansaste de hacernos de hazmerreir de la facción?- me dijo en chico más alto que yo es la primera vez que "hablamos" solo lo conozco de vista, esta en las clases que tomamos en Erudición. Como bien saben los Eruditos nunca paran de estudiar.

\- No se de que rayos estas hablando.- le dije y para cuando termine la frase el me aventó contra la pared del edificio, fue una mala idea venir aquí para leer. Y lo peor de todo es que venía con dos chicos más.

\- ¿Tu crees que se darán cuenta que faltas en "La Ceremonia de Elección" si te elimino ahora?- su sonrisa se extendió revelando sus intenciones. Me golpeó en el estómago tan duro que me quede sin aire y antes de caer al piso me golpeó en el la cara, sostuvo mi camisa para darme un golpe más que me dejaría inconsciente… pero ese golpe nunca llegó.

Había cerrado los ojos por la impresión pero los abrí al escuchar a alguien decir "déjenlo tranquilo", era una chica de eso estaba seguro y al principio pense que era de Osadía ya que solo ellos se meten en las peleas (a veces para ayudar y otras para empeorar) pero ella no era Osada.

Los colores en su ropa no me dejarían mentir ella era Abnegada.

Y aunque me sorprendí mucho al verla ahí parada la prefería a ella que a nadie para ayudarme.

\- Wow miren quien decidió salvar al debilucho… una estirada.- el chico seguía sujetando de la camisa y cada vez me costaba más respirar ya que apretaba su puño contra mi garganta.- Encarguense de ella chicos.

Los otros dos muchachos que estaban con él corrieron hacia la chica con la intención de golpearla pero ella fue más rápida y los golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra que traía escondida entre las manos. Quedaron aturdidos un poco pude (percibir unas gotas de sangre salir de sus cabezas) y cuando iban a atacar de nuevo retrocedieron, ella los vio con una de las miradas más frías y amenazantes que he visto de un abnegado además tenía otras dos piedras en las manos. Supongo que eso fue suficiente para que los dos chicos salieran corriendo. Ella se acerco un poco a nosotros y dijo:

\- ¿Ahora si lo dejaras en paz?- pregunto enojada y un poco ¿asustada? mientras jugaba con una piedra lanzándola al aire para después atraparla de forma intimidante.

El chico me soltó la camisa pero su puño seguía cerrado supe lo que iba a hacer así que agarre su brazo pero fue demasiado tarde, golpeó a la chica en su brazo izquierdo aunque hubiera sido pero si no lo detengo. Se zafó de mi agarre y salió corriendo pero la chica logró golpearlo en el brazo derecho con la piedra que tenía, fue un golpe muy fuerte debo decir. Después de unos segundos lo perdimos de vista.

\- ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó ella. La chica que tenía ante mi era bonita, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio un poco despeinado por el esfuerzo que hizo al defenderme. Pero aun así era bonita.

\- S-si solo un poco golpeado pero no te preocupes.- le respondí sonriendo.

\- Tienes el labio roto.- se acercó un poco mas a mi para ver mis labios y por alguna razón me puse nervioso.- Espera aquí, enseguida regreso.

Salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, me senté en la banca donde esta el libro que leía antes de que me atacaran y espere, no pude resistir mi curiosidad así que pase mi lengua por mi labio roto y comprobé lo que pensaba, tenia sangre en el labio. Por suerte la herida no era muy profunda; minutos después ella llego con lo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se sentó a mi lado y sacó una cinta de micropore*.

\- Lo siento no hay hielo en el edificio para bajar la hinchazón, toma límpiate un poco tu labio.- me dio un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiar la herida, mientras que ella recostaba un trozo de la cinta de manera que sirviera par unir mi labio roto.- No te muevas ¿si?

\- Si…- mientras ponía la cinta en mi labio me sentí nervioso… de nuevo, por la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Termino de colocar la cinta diciendo "listo" así que decidí hablar.

\- Gra… gracias por ayudarme.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, es algo de lo que tengo que hacer como Abnegada.- dijo guardando las cosas que ocupó en el botiquín.

\- Tal vez curarme la herida si… pero no golpear a mis atacantes.- volteo su mirada a otro lado bajando la cabeza, por un instante creí verla enojada pero luego parecía verla avergonzada.

\- Tienes razón. A decir verdad no soy muy abnegada como parezco.

\- Bueno, al menos tu fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para desacerté de esos tipos, ni un Osado haría eso. Así que gracias.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste.- por su tono de voz creo que ahora si esta molesta.- Supongo que no todos los Eruditos son como tu.

\- ¿Cómo yo?¿a que te refieres con eso?- su respuesta me causaba curiosidad, ¿cómo cree que somos los Eruditos?

\- Presumidos, engreídos, creen que por saber mas que la mayoría son superiores a todos.- sí estaba molesta aunque no se la razón, ¿será conmigo o son los de mi facción?

\- Pues a decir verdad… tu eres la primera Abnegada que veo actuar así creo que es bueno se diferente. Cualquier otro hubiera llamado a un profesor y para eso entonces me habría desmayado. Tu eres diferente.- le sonreí. Ella me miró con una expresión más relajada y me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Soy Hipo Haddock por cierto.- le extendí la mano para estrecharla pero luego recordé que los Abnegados no son muy afectuosos y no usan mucho el contacto físico a menos que sea una persona de mucha confianza.- Es…Esta bien ¿verdad?¿Que te estreche la mano?

\- Claro.- Extendió su mano derecha y la estrecho con la mía.- Soy Astrid Hofferson, un placer.

_Fin del flashback_

Esa chica era diferente, la mayoría de los de mi facción dicen que los abnegados son en realidad egoístas y que ellos no deberían ser los líderes de la ciudad. Con la actitud que tuvo Astrid al ayudarme se que son diferentes, o al menos ella lo es.

Soy la clase de Erudito que piensa "hasta no ver no creer" y lo que ahora creo es que de alguna forma los Eruditos… estamos equivocados.

Mi mente siguió meditando por un rato más acerca de eso, hasta que escuche un ruido provenir detrás de mi.

P.O.P Astrid:

Después de ayudar a Hipo no regrese a las clases y fui directo a casa por fortuna había sacado mis cosas del edificio antes de acabara el receso. Mis padres aun no llegaban así que me quede afuera de mi casa esperando, pero alrededor de las 4:20 pm me aburrí y decidí ir a mi lugar favorito en la ciudad. Las orillas del lago de la ciudad.

Me tomo un rato llegar y cuando lo hice me sorprendí al ver a la persona quien menos quería en ese momento… ¿Hipo? _¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? No, no quiero saberlos mejor regreso a casa. _Trate de regresar lo mas discretamente posiblepero no lo logre.

P.O.P Normal:

\- Ah eres tu, hola de nuevo.- dijo Hipo haciendo notar que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Astrid.

\- Hola… ¿co…como estas?- pregunto Astrid volteando en su dirección.

\- Ammm… mejor. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme.- tal vez si se lo decía otra vez se enojaría con el, ya que su rostro pareció frustrad al escucharlo decir eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir agradeciéndome?- dijo ella rodando los ojos. Hipo tenia razón se estaba enojando.

\- Hasta que te enojes de verdad.- el rio al decirlo.- ¿Quieres sentarte?

\- Ah no estoy bien aquí.- respondió algo apenada. Hay momentos en que lo abnegado sale sin querer de Astrid, ese era uno de esos.

\- Vamos no me gusta verte parada.- volvió a sonreírle, se movió un poco de la roca para que Astrid se sentara.

\- De acurdo.- dicho esto ella se sentó junto a el.

El no tener mucho contacto físico y/o muestras de afecto eran una característica de los abnegados que hacia que Astrid se pusiera algo nerviosa al estar cerca de un chico ya que solo en ciertas ocasiones puedes expresarte de manera física hacia otros. Ahora ella estaba sentada en una roca junto a un chico que apenas conocía y para evitar caerse de la estrecha piedra tenia que estar mas cerca de el. Era algo incomodo pero para Astrid era mejor que estar en su facción.

El silencio incomodo paso a ser una charla, acerca de las facciones de ambos y las demás facciones. Esas charlas fueron haciéndose mas frecuentes y sin darse cuenta ellos se veían todos los días después de las clases en aquella roca cerca del lago, sin embargo al pasar del tiempo no se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaban 3 días para "La Ceremonia de la Elección". Y la pregunta que inconscientemente habían estado evitando surgió.

\- Oye Astrid… se acerca "La Ceremonia de la Elección" y bueno… ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer?- pregunto Hipo algo tímido, sabia que a su nueva amiga no le gustaba hablar de eso pero tenia que preguntar la curiosidad lo mataba.

\- Bueno, tu sabes que definitivamente no me quedare en mi facción porque…

\- Porque no encajas ahí, lo se.- fue interrumpida por Hipo quien ya sabia la respuesta desde hace mucho.

\- Pero aun no se a que facción irme. Tendré que confiar en "la prueba de aptitud" de mañana y dependiendo del resultado tomare mi decisión. ¿Y que hay de ti?¿Que vas a hacer?

\- Tampoco me quedaría en Erudición por el simple hecho de que no me gusta la actitud de mi facción en los últimos meses, creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero me da la impresión de que traman algo.- Hipo tenia una expresión seria al hablar de eso.

\- Yo creí que abandonabas tu facción porque Jeanine Matthews daba miedo.- se burlo Astrid.

\- También por eso.- ambos rieron, luego Astrid pregunto algo.

\- ¿Sabes que es extraño?…Que tu yo seamos amigos.

\- ¿Porque crees que es extraño?- la respuesta que dio Astrid era una que no se esperaba.

\- Porque nuestras facciones son facciones enemigas.- ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego volteo a otro lado.- Además está el hecho de que los abnegados no podemos formar amistades reales.

\- ¿Solo por eso crees que es raro que seamos amigos?

\- No es que no me guste ser tu amiga, solo que… con todo lo que esta pasando con nuestras facciones, se me hace difícil imaginar que somos amigos. Pero como te dije… bueno, me alegra que seamos amigos.- le dijo Astrid sonriendo.

\- A mi también me agrada que seamos amigos.- Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo.

\- Wow creo que ahora si se nos hizo tarde.- dijo Hipo notando la hora que era.- Bueno creo que te veré mañana después de la prueba ¿no?

\- Tal vez… eso espero.- Astrid rio.

\- Yo espero lo mismo.

\- Nos vemos Hipo.- se fue alejando dejando a Hipo atrás.

\- Adiós Astrid.- vio como ella se alejaba y cuando desapareció de su campo de visión el también fue directo a casa.

Mañana era un día muy importante, mañana tomarán una elección que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Como todo empezó Parte 2:

Una elección que te transforma.

P.O.V Astrid:

Desperté temprano en la mañana para que mi madre me cortara el cabello y lo arreglara para este dia. Cuando terminó de hacerlo dejó que me mirara en el espejo, es extraño cuánto puede cambiar una persona después de un mes. Nosotros no podemos vernos en un espejo demasiado tiempo ya que estos se consideraría vanidad.

\- Estás muy bonita Astrid.- dijo mi madre detrás de mi.

\- No es para tanto mamá.

\- No estés nerviosa, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Salí de mi casa después de despedirme de mis padres y fui directo al edificio donde me harían "la pruebas de aptitud". Durante todo el camino vi pasar a mucha gente de todas las facciones pero nunca me tope con Hipo, tal vez él ya estaba ahí.

Después de una plática sobre la historia de la ciudad proseguimos a entrar en el cuarto de la prueba, entramos por orden alfabético así que mi turno tardó un poco en llegar y al entrar vi a una chica Osada, cerré la puerta al entrar y noté que había un espejo que cubría toda una pared, vi mi reflejo unos segundos y luego voltee.

\- ¿Que tienen los Abnegados Con los espejos?- pregunto la chica Osada.

\- Rechazamos la vanidad.- le respondí.

\- Si lose...siéntate.- me dijo, y lo hice. La silla en la que estaba sentada era como la que los dentistas tienen.

\- Me llamo Marlene y yo te aplicare tu prueba.- presionó unos cuantos botones en el monitor que tenía junto y preparó una jeringa con lo que yo creo es el suero de la prueba.- Esto no te dolerá... mucho.

En el momento en que la aguja entró en la piel de mi cuello el dolor se hizo presente, cerré los ojos por eso y después de abrirlos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala de la prueba. Estoy en una simulación.

...

Desperté en la sala de la prueba ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve en la simulación?

\- Levántate.- escuche decir a Marlene.- Rápido antes de que vengan.

\- ¿Qué-qué sucedió?- pregunté levantándome de la silla.

\- Tienes que irte.- seguía repitiendo. Me estaba prácticamente empujando a la salida de la sala

\- Espera ¿cuáles fueron mis resultados?

\- Abnegación... y Erudición y Osadía.- me dijo más tranquila.- Tus resultados fueron inconclusos... los llaman Divergentes. No le puedes decir a nadie esto ¿entendiste?

\- Si.- fue lo último que dije antes de salir de la sala.

Soy Divergente, no se exactamente lo que significa pero se que debe ser algo muy peligroso para que lo tenga que guardar en secreto... ¿de todos?¿hasta de… Hipo? Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Fui a casa (ni siquiera me atreví a ir al lago), cené con mis padres y me fui a dormir.

En la mañana desperté sin animos de hacer nada pero tenía que ir, aunque no quisiera. Llegamos al complejo donde se celebra "La Ceremonia de la Elección" y me senté junto a mis padres en la sección de Abnegación. El líder de nuestra facción, Marcus, dio un discurso y después Jeanine y al finalizar se dio inicio a la ceremonia, uno por uno en orden alfabético nos fueron llamando para hacer nuestra elección, el los momentos que prestaba atención se habían trasladado tres personas a otras facciones, me estaba poniendo nerviosa y mi madre lo noto.

No te preocupes, te apoyamos en lo que sea que elijas.- dijo tomando mi tomo mi mano.- Te queremos pase lo que pase.

Eso me calmo un poco. En el momento en que escuche el nombre "Hipo Haddock" mi corazón se aceleró, ¿qué decisión tomará? mi mente no respondió para oír su elección estaba nerviosa porque mi turno se acercaba, lo único que pude escuchar fueron muchos aplausos y gritos.

\- Astrid Hoffferson.- oí decir a Marcus. No estoy lista.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hacia el centro de la sala donde se encontraban los cuencos que contenían los elementos de cada facción, tome el cuchillo que había en la mesa e hice un corte en mi mano izquierda; por un momento pensé en elegir Abnegación y pasar el resto de mi vida como algo que no soy. Una gota de sangre se derramó en la mesa donde estaban los cuencos, tenía que darme prisa. Extendí mi mano casi sin pensarlo sobre el último cuenco, donde las brasas de carbón encendido hicieron su peculiar sonido al derramarles líquido.Y fue entonces cuando Marcus dijo "Osadía" que lo había hecho, hacía cambiado de facción. Me dirigí con mis ahora compañeros de facción de Osadía, tome asiento y espera a que la ceremonia acabara.

Cuando lo hizo los miembros de mi nueva facción corrieron a la salida, sin darme tiempo de despedirme de mis padres solo los pude ver ahí parados… sonriendome.

Segui a todos los chicos que veía con ropa negra que se dirigian a las vías del tren, se detuvieron y esperaron a que llegara cuando estuvo lo más cerca de nosotros empezaron a correr de nuevo y también… se subieron al tren! Tenias que alcanzar al tren y subir antes de que terminara el andel para poder ir al complejo de Osadía, así que empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero por un momento pareció no ser suficiente el andel estaba por terminar y yo todavía no subía, fue entonces cuando una mano salió del último vagón del tren y sin dudarlo la tome. Una vez dentro me sorprendí al ver a la persona que me había extendido la mano.

\- Eres rápida Astrid… pero no lo suficiente.- Hipo jadeaba por el esfuerzo que hizo y aun así seguía bromeando.

\- Hipo…¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté sorprendida y también jadeando.

\- Se ve que no prestaste atención durante la ceremonia… ahora soy trasladado a Osadía.- respondí con una sonrisa.

Estaba por responder a su comentaria cuando alguien dijo "Preparense" y vi como todos los que estaban en el vagón empezaron a saltar hacia el edificio de junto.

\- ¿Quieren matarnos antes de llegar o que? - pregunto Hipo sarcástico.- ¿Qué pasa si no saltas?

\- Tu que crees… serás abandonado.- respondí un Osado que estaba junto a nosotros para luego saltar.

\- No creo poder hacerlo.- le dije a Hipo esperando su respuesta.

\- Toma mi mano.- dijo y extendió su mano hacia a mi.- Saltemos juntos asi sera mas facil.

\- De acuerdo.- dije tomando su mano y los dos sonreímos. Fuimos a la parte de atrás del vagón para hacer carrera y… brincamos. La caída fue horrible pero ambos reímos al darnos cuenta de que lo habíamos logrado.

\- Muy bien iniciados reúnanse aquí.- escuche decir a alguien.

\- Vamos.- dijo Hipo quién ya estaba de pie. Me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos donde todos los demás estaban.

\- Bienvenidos al complejo de Osadía, mi nombre es Eric y soy uno de los líderes de esta facción, si quieren demostrar que están hechos para esta facción esta es su oportunidad de hacerlo haya abajo esta la entrada para el complejo, veamos quien se atreve.- dijo con una sonrisa a mi parecer maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué me darías si soy el primero en saltar?- me susurro Hipo al oído, espero que solo esté bromeando.

\- Si eres el primero… te dare el postre que sirvan en la cena, he escuchado que el pastel que sirven aquí es el mejor de todos.- dije rogando porque sea broma. Oí a alguien preguntar que había en el fondo, le respondieron "averiguenlo ustedes".

\- Vamos no tenemos todo el dia.- grito Eric.- ¿Quién sera el primero?

\- Yo.- no pude ser, definitivamente si Hipo sobrevive al salto yo misma lo mato.- Yo lo hare… Espero ese postre para la cena.- me dijo antes de ir hacia la orilla del edificio.

P.O.P Hipo:

Jamas en mi vida me senti mas vivo que en ese momento. Llegue al borde y me agache para ver si habia algo abajo pero no pude ver nada, mire a Astrid por ultima vez antes de subir a la barda. Cerre mis ojos y salte.

Tuve que ahogar un grito no parecer ridículo y por un momento creí que iba a morir pero esa sensación se fue cuando sentí el rebote de una red… no mori. Sentí como alguien jalaba la red para que yo bajara era un chico, yo diría que un año mayor que yo.

\- ¿Alguien te empujo?- me pregunto.

\- Claro que no.- afirme.

\- Vamos baja.- me ayudo a bajar de la red y cuando toque el piso (el bendito piso) volvió a preguntar.- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Hipo… Hipo Haddock.- nunca me sentí más orgulloso de mi nombre.

\- Primer saltador Hipo.- grito el.- Me llamo Cuatro… bienvenido a Osadia.

\- Wow, esto es increible… lo logre. Puede escuchar los gritos de alguien caer y al aterrizar en la red, era una chica… era Astrid, no puedo creer que fuera la segunda. Cuatro la ayudó a bajar de la red y cuando me visualizo tenía una cara de enojo mezclada con susto.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- me preguntó suspirando, su cabello era un desastre y tenía su rostro sudoroso, pero aun asi creo que se veía ¿bonita?- Si, estoy bien.

\- Que bueno… entonces puedo hacer esto.- dijo y luego me golpeó en el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Auch! ¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunte sobandome el brazo.

\- Eso es por asustarme... -respondió luego puso su mano en el brazo donde todavía tenida mi mano como diciendo "perdón" por lo que hizo, su mano se sentía cálida sobre la mía, era una sensación agradable.- … y esto por todo lo demás.- tal vez pretendía abrazarme pero aún no supera su actitud Abnegada. No importa esperaré.

\- Aun me debes ese postre.- le dije y ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Te lo dare en la cena.- nos sonreímos mutuamente.

P.O.P Normal:

Ahora comenzarán desde cero gracias a la decisión que tomaron. Incluso si ambos guardan un secreto que podría cambiar su situación… confiemos en que sabrán cómo manejarlo.

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Les confieso que pensé que no lo __terminaría a timo pero lo hice, fiu que alivio._

_Gracias a Earline-Nathaly por ayudarme a escoger este tema para hacer mi fiction. Y aprovechó para decir q si les gustó tal vez haga un longfic de esta historia porq se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas al estar escribiendo esto XD Todo depende de que lo que me digan, si les gustó o no :) _

_Tal vez algunos se den cuenta que tome partes del libro para escribir este fic, pero si tienen dudas sobre algo sean libres de preguntar._

_*Micropore: el la cinta que se usa medianamente para pegar las gasas o para cerrar una herida._

_Espero leerlos pronto, no olviden poner _reviews_ y votar en el foro :) es mi primer reto así que espero que me salga bien._

_Se despide esta chica Divergente XD_


End file.
